Out of the Ice
by AvengersBarnes
Summary: Shuri has had to watch Steve stare sadly at Bucky's cryogenic chamber for months by the time it's safe to release him. The last thing she wants to deal with is watching Barnes now pine over Captain America so Shuri decides to take matters into her own hands.


**Based off this post I made on tumblr: Ok but Shuri hijacking Bucky's metal arm so it won't let go of Steve's hand and they have to go around for weeks stuck to each other in Wakanda until they finally admit their feelings for each other.**

 **A lot of people were asking for a longer version. So I tried. Except I was too impatient and they barely last til the end of the day let alone weeks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The cold was the first thing he registered, the prickling ice against his skin getting more painful by the second. It took him a moment to realise he was actually getting warmer but his bones were locked shut by the cold ice tomb that encased him.

"How long will this take?" A muffled voice echoed through the frozen capsule.

"Patience, Captain. If we go too quickly his body will go into shock. It will only be a few minutes." A female voice answered the first.

Bucky's chest started to burn as he began to realise he hadn't taken a single breath. The ice was still too constricting around him but this was a familiar process so he squashed the instinct to panic and let the dripping water fall around him. Eventually he was able to flex his fingers and he managed to open his eyes, blinking quickly as cascades of cold water poured down his face.

"It is quicker than it took you to defrost. I saw the data. They really took their sweet time about it." The female answered again causing the male, Steve, to chuckle. The sound made Bucky's brain burst into life and he struggled against the last of the ice around his torso and finally managed to gasp a breath of air as he fell forwards out of the chamber.

"Steve…" He whispered hoarsely as his best friend caught him. He shook the wet strands of hair out of his eyes and glanced up at the blond. He was more gorgeous than he remembered, his once golden hair and darkened as it grew out into a dark sandy blond and he'd finally managed to grow out his beard. He remember a much smaller Steve whining that he'd never been able to before and then a younger Captain America whining twice as much when he hadn't been allowed to.

"Hey Buck…" Steve's eyes appraised him which such intensity that Bucky would have blushed if he didn't feel so damn cold. Steve's hands were holding him up whilst his legs were still remembering how to function and Bucky wondered for a moment how long he had been frozen.

"My head…" He pondered out loud but the Princess cut him off.

"All fixed. The ice complicated the procedure but we were able to locate and erase all the triggers. We haven't messed with your memories so unfortunately you'll probably still remember the worst of it but it should be easier to stay as James Barnes rather than killer soviet assassin." Shuri rattled off with quick precision and Bucky's brain took a while to process what she was saying.

"I can be Bucky again." He breathed slowly letting the words sink in. He didn't remember everything but Bucky Barnes still felt a lot more like him than the Winter Soldier ever did. He was happier being Bucky Barnes and Bucky Barnes loved Steve a whole lot more than the Winter Soldier so he guessed somethings never changed.

"You can be whoever you want to be Buck." Steve's voice was soft and vulnerable. Bucky remembered that his friend always did wear his heart on his sleeve. It was a wonder how he ever managed to work as a spy.

"Even if I don't want to be Buck?" He teased and gave his friend a quick nudge. It was playful. It was easy; easier than he ever dreamed of. He felt lighter knowing the triggers were out of his head but it was only just the beginning. Steve pouted at him and his eyes betrayed the hurt he was feeling at Bucky's jest but ever the trooper he just nodded sadly.

"Even then…" He paused with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Jerk" Bucky laughed as an onslaught of memories hit him out of the blue. He knew it wasn't the first time Steve had called him that and he knew just what to say in return.

"Punk!" He grabbed Steve around the shoulders as the strength slowly returned to his body. Steve looked a little surprised by the gestured by let Bucky pull him into an awkward side hug. Bucky completed the show of affection by ruffling Steve's long musky smelling hair before pushing him away with a laugh.

"What the…." Shuri gaped at the pair of them in visible shock. She looked at Steve who was laughing heartily from where he'd stumbled onto the floor to Bucky who raised his eyebrow at the Princess in confusion.

"Everything all right your highness?" Bucky asked her and she shook her head in disbelief.

"This I expected of him, with the sulking and the moping and the pining… but you. Mr Soviet Assassin. I expected more from you." She muttered as poked him accusingly. "Follow me. I have a gift." She pulled him by his right hand towards one of the nearby work tables. He glanced back at Steve who was smiling dopily up at him, still sat cross legged on the floor from where he fell.

"So pining Stevie?" He teased and his heart fluttered as his best friend's cheeks flushed crimson. The blush was creeping down the back of the blond's neck so that even that glorious beard did nothing to hide the bright colour.

"What can I say… I missed your stupid face." Steve shot back with ease.

"So history really was a lot gayer than the books say…" Shuri muttered as she drew Bucky's attention to a slim dark wooden box.

"What?!" Steve spluttered out and Bucky felt his own cheeks start to warm up. Steve didn't like him like that… they were friends; best friends. Steve certainly never dreamt of kissing him the way he dreamt of kissing Steve. He was too gone on Carter to notice Bucky's schoolboy crush on him and well after that… things had gotten complicated.

"We're not…" Bucky started and gestured to between him and Steve. "We're just good friends." Bucky's heart ached at the words but they were true nonetheless. Shuri raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Best friends, teammates, brothers in arms and all that you know." Steve added, clearly embarrassed by the idea. It was the only way they had been able to explain the closeness of their friendship before the war; brothers. Bucky remembered the fear that someone would find out his true feelings for Steve. It hadn't been safe then but he had quickly realised in this new century that it wasn't so bad to be like him. He'd been passing through Berlin when he'd suddenly been surrounded by hundreds of people draped in rainbow flags wearing the most vibrant outfits. He'd been so shocked when the two boys next to him had started making out so he'd scoped out the parade a little longer. By the end of the day he had a pink, purple and blue flag painted on his cheek and a happy feeling in his heart.

"Best friends." He reiterated with a forced smile.

Shuri shook her head and smiled coyly to herself. "Forget I said anything. Sergeant Barnes - " She started but the old name made Bucky feel slightly queasy.

"Bucky… please or James if you must call me anything else." He interrupted. She nodded and Steve finally hauled himself off the floor to stand next to him. He knocked their fingers together and Bucky smiled appreciatively at his friend. He knew that was Steve's way of saying he was there to talk if he needed it. He linked his little finger around Steve's for a moment before turning his attention back to the Princess.

"Bucky… You don't have to say yes but we made you a replacement. It's vibranium like the Captain's shield and the rest of our technology here in Wakanda. It's lighter, stronger and more compact than the old model and we based it off your right arm so it will seem less like a prosthetic and more like you. The bonus is there's not a lick of Hydra tech anywhere near it." She opened the box to reveal a sleek black metallic arm. Bucky stared in awe. It was lightyears ahead of what his old model had been like and his inner science nerd was dancing circles.

"I love it Shuri." He breathed as he reached out to trace the almost seamless metal plates. It was warmer than the cold metal of his previous arm and he marvelled at the way the muscle definition seem to match his own right arm. "I might not wear it all the time but I'll try it on now. If that's ok by you."

The young Princess grinned and set up a few cameras around her lab. "Perfect! Now if you want to sit here on the table I'll have it fixed in no time. Captain, if you would be so kind as to keep Bucky distracted from his left side whilst I make the necessary attachments." Bucky allowed himself to be pulled towards the medical bay area of her lab and Steve followed closely behind.

Steve did an admirable job of distracting him from Shuri's work, he showed him some of the sketches he'd done of Wakanda whilst Bucky had been frozen and they reminisced about their time in Brooklyn before the war. Steve's smile shone like the fireworks on the fourth of July every time Bucky remembered something from that time. They were sat close together, like they often used to be, and Bucky was surrounded by the scent of his friend. It was one of the first memories that had come back of Steve, after his eyes and that damn catch phrase they had that made Bucky want to kiss him until he could remember nothing else except Bucky's name. Bucky was disappointed that Steve's form of distraction hadn't been to kiss him senseless, he was sure Shuri had been implying something along those lines. She seemed rather convinced there was something going on between the two of them. He winced as a shock went right up the left side of his body.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he pulled his arm away from the Princess who just grinned like the damn cheshire cat until he realised what he had done. He looked at shock down at the metal fingers that responded so easily to his thoughts. He hadn't even realised he meant to move his arm. The Hydra make had never been so quick. "Sorry Princess…" He mumbled as the guilt fell over him. He hadn't meant to yell but that had been one hell of a shock.

"Looking good Buck…" Steve's arm wrapped around his shoulder and Bucky leaned into his friend's embrace just enough to feel the heat coming off his body.

"Feeling good Stevie, not bad for a semi-stable 100 year old man at least" He replied with a laugh.

"One more thing…" Shuri muttered as she fiddled with something on her funny device. Bucky would have to ask her what it was called, it looked incredible. He never got a chance to ask though because his metal fingers were suddenly locked around Steve's and no matter how hard he tried he just could not let go. "Now… I'll release the mechanism once you two stop being complete idiots. I won't allow idiots to be loose with my technology attached to them."

Bucky stared at her in disbelief. "You little shit…" He muttered before he realised he wasn't in fact talking to a much younger Steve Rogers who had done something incredibly stupid for the 5th time in one day… "I mean your highness…" Shuri cackled and sprinted off from the lab leaving him and Steve alone and very much stuck.

"Aww come on Buck. Is it really so bad being stuck to me?" Steve looked up at him through his ridiculously long eyelashes and Bucky decided that yes it really was. It was his own personal form of torture.

* * *

Steve was more than a little giddy. He would be the first to admit that. He was still high on the knowledge that he finally, after so many years of mourning, had his best friend back. So the awkward hand holding was not exactly ideal but it's not like Steve wanted to be anywhere else except by Bucky's side. So maybe he was flirting a little bit. It was totally worth it to see the look on Bucky's face and the faint blush creep up past his vest which hadn't quite dried from the chamber. Steve blushed when he realised that if Shuri didn't release them soon then Steve would probably have to be far too close to Bucky whilst he changed from his damp clothes. They'd seen each other naked tons of times, it was just something that happened when you were in the war or so poor you had to share a bed in the cold winter to avoid freezing. It seemed different now though, they weren't forced together through poverty or war. This was just some prank played by a young girl with too much imagination and time on her hands. Steve could do this, he would close his eyes and count baseball stats until the whole thing was over. Bucky wouldn't ever need to see Steve's reaction to being so close to him.

"Hmm… It could be worse I suppose. It could have been Dum Dum. He snores like a pig." Bucky laughed and Steve playfully nudged his friend. He couldn't believe after all this time he could finally talk about his old friends again.

"Or Dernier. He smelled like frogs legs." Steve retorted, it wasn't strictly true but it had been a running joke with the howling commandos. Dernier always rolled his eyes and gave as good as he got though. He used to accuse Bucky of being Steve's lapdog. Bucky always said it was because Steve out grew his guard dog.

"Like you smell like roses Rogers." Bucky shot back with a snort. "Didn't Sarah tell you to wash behind your ears like a good catholic boy." Steve mockingly glared at his friend and counted to three in his head. It was the routine, Bucky knew that his Ma was off limits and so Steve would have to challenge him in the only way he knew how. He launched himself at his best friend, the attack twisted his wrist as Bucky tried to break their fall with his arm but Steve would heal fast and he had better priorities. His left hand was still free to find all Bucky's well known tickle spots and to Steve's delight they were all still highly ticklish and soon his friend was writhing underneath him in fits of giggles.

"Ok Ok!" He yelled between laughs "Sarah Roger's is a damn saint may she rest in peace!" He just about spluttered out and Steve grinned as he sat up. Only then did he realise the position they were in. He was basically straddling his best friend and their hands were locked together on the the floor above Bucky's head. Steve flushed and hastily removed himself from on top of Bucky and hauled the brunet to his feet.

"Damn right she is…" He muttered. "So… how are we gonna go about this?" Steve waved their hands in the air and Bucky blinked at him as if he'd forgotten completely about their predicament.

"Umm well… I need to get change. I'm starting to feel like a wet fish." Bucky grimaced as he tugged at the damp fabric that clung to the muscles on his chest and Steve tried his hardest not to stare.

"That's umm.. That's not gonna be easy" He mumbled as he tried to clear his head. His thoughts kept returning to how Bucky's abs would feel under his finger tips. They were strong and defined but Steve couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to trace the lines of muscle like a paint brush over a canvas.

"Yeah… it'll be real hard but I'm sure we can figure it out" Bucky drawled back in a thick Brooklyn accent and Steve's brain short-circuited as he caught onto the less than subtle innuendo.

"Yeah…" He replied dumbly. Real smooth Rogers…

"Come on Punk. I ain't got all day." Bucky pulled him out of the lab, not that he had much choice with the metal hand lock around his.

"Bucky…" Steve started to say as they make their way through the palace. Bucky turns to face him with a curious look "My room is that way" He pointed back the way they came and Bucky raised his eyebrow at him.

"Who said we're going to your room smart ass." He quipped. Steve ran his free fingers through his hair, ignoring the intensity of Bucky's gaze.

"Well, your room is a cryogenic chamber in the lab for one." He smirks and Bucky glares at him.

"Ok Mr I'm so Smart Rogers. You lead the way. You'd better have a shirt that fits me. The one you're wearing is far too tight for any sane man." Bucky reached out with his right hand and grabbed Steve right in the pecs. Steve, naturally blushed immediately but doesn't move Bucky's hand away.

"umm… Buck?" He asked quietly, almost afraid that he would push his friend away.

"Yeah Stevie…" Bucky responds as if he hadn't quite heard Steve properly. "Oh shit!" He hissed and scrambled to find his composure. "Was just wonderingly if the shirt was as tight as it looked? For science you know…" He mumbled and hauled them both off down the corridor towards Steve's room. Steve had to trot to keep up and Bucky was definitely avoiding making eye contact.

"So… this is my room." Steve announced as they enter the small box room. T'Challa had insisted on giving Steve one of the more extravagant guest rooms but Steve refused, he knew he wouldn't be spending much time out of the lab whilst he was in Wakanda either way.

"It's almost as small as Brooklyn Stevie! What did you do to the King to piss him off that badly?" Bucky laughed awkwardly, still not quite as easily as they had been before.

"Jerk. I asked for it." He pulled Bucky towards the ancient wooden wardrobe that stood on the far side of the room.

"I'm sure you did, punk." Bucky laughed as he trailed behind him.

"You know what I mean Buck." Steve rolled his eyes and they fell back into the familiar routine that was Steve and Bucky. Although Steve was certain there hadn't been quite this much tension in the air between the before. It was like a magnet pulling him towards Bucky, like a moth to a flame. "Now pick something you like and I'll close my eyes whilst you get changed."

"Aww you getting shy on me now Rogers, ain't nothing you ain't seen before." The Brooklyn accent was back and Bucky winked at him. Steve was struggling to keep up, sure they had flirted before back when it was forbidden but now it was allowed. Now they could act on it, did Bucky actually want that or was it just, as Steve suspected all a game to him? Bucky used to flirt with every skirt in the dance hall back before he had been drafted out.

"I'm not shy. Just thought you'd want some privacy." Steve mumbled, his face was burning hot and he was sure the beard was not to blame. "But if you want me to watch…" The words slipped out before Steve could stop them and Bucky's eyes went wide, he was smiling a dangerous grin and his eyes were sparkling blue and wild.

"Do you want to watch?" Bucky stepped closer towards him, their noses were almost touching and Steve could feel Bucky's breath on his face.

"I…" Steve started but he was cut off by Bucky's lips on his and the words faded away to nothing. Bucky was kissing him. It was clumsy, they were both out of practice and their noses bump as they tried to find the right angle but good lord Bucky Barnes was kissing him and he was damn well kissing back. Steve pressed himself closer to his friend and his free hand found itself in Bucky's still damp hair. Bucky's lips were still cold from the chamber but Steve barely noticed as his whole body felt like it was on fire with the heat that flowed between them.

"Steve…" Bucky breathed against his lips and Steve's heart thundered in his chest. The sound of his name falling off Bucky's lips in such a reverent manner made his head spin. The air was thick between them and Steve couldn't help but close the gap once more. His fingers tugged at the dark brown strands of Bucky's hair and Bucky moaned softly into the kiss. Steve couldn't quite believe it was happening. He kept expecting to wake up in Shuri's lab next to the chamber to find Bucky's face, still frozen, looking at him through the small glass panel. As if reading his thoughts, Bucky nipped at Steve's lower lip and Steve opened his mouth, allowing Bucky's tongue to caress his own. It was a strange and exhilarating feeling, one that Steve knew he couldn't possibly dream up. It was all to real and imperfect and perfect all at once.

"Well that didn't take nearly as long as I was expecting." Shuri's voice echoed from the doorway and the both jumped back with a start. Bucky's metal fingers pulling at Steve's flesh ones. Steve winced as he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He'd probably broken a couple of fingers as they pulled against the metal but he would heal quickly. He glanced up at Bucky's face, his eyes were dark and his hair was messy from where Steve had been running his hands through it. Steve was certain his own appearance was equally disheveled. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Umm… Hi Shuri." He waved with his free hand. Both Shuri and Bucky burst into hysterics at his attempt to break the tension.

"Hi. Is that really the best you can come up with Rogers?" Bucky choked out between laughs.

"Shut up." He pouted at the brunet and Shuri just waved it off.

"Don't worry Captain, I'm sure you were otherwise distracted. As you were boys." She winked and turned to run back down the palace halls. Steve turned to who was looking at him Bucky with a dopey smile, his heart fluttered and he realised he'd never in all his life felt this happy before. "Brother!" Shuri yelled in the distance. "You owe me $100".

They both laughed at that. "I can't believe they put a bet on us…" Steve muttered under his breath. "I thought the Howlies were bad enough."

"Oh they had a bet too but no one mentioned it to you." Bucky replied nonchalantly. Steve gaped at his friend who was smirking mischievously at him.

"They didn't…" He hissed as his free hand fiddled nervously with the blond hair that was falling in front of his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Apparently you were the only one who didn't notice I was completely gone on you" He grinned and placed a soppy kiss on Steve's cheek.

"I love you Buck." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. He went to clamped his hands over his mouth as he realised he'd said it out loud but completely forgot he was still attached to Bucky's metal hand. He knocked himself straight in the jaw and stumbled backwards pulling Bucky with him.

* * *

"Shit Stevie! I didn't mean to. I tried to let go!" Bucky's flesh hand was cupping Steve's face in an instant. He noted that his beard was almost as soft as the long strands of blond on Steve's head. Steve's words were spinning round his head on a broken record. Steve loved him. After all this time Steve actually loved him. Of course, the blithering idiot had almost knocked himself out in the same sentence which had put a hold on Bucky's sappy reply.

"I'm fine Bucky. Honestly, it's my own fault." Steve blushed beautifully and Bucky kissed his cheek. He let his lips trail towards Steve's neck and he nibbled gently on his ear. Steve shuddered underneath his touch and Bucky couldn't help but feel a little smug. He was sure no one else had ever had this effect on Steve before, not even Carter.

"I love you too Stevie…" He breathed against Steve's neck which caused another shiver as Steve let out a shaky breath. "Loved you since we were kids back in Brooklyn" His accent thickened as he spoke. Apparently something about Steve made his inner Brooklyn come out.

A hiss of machinery cut through the air and Bucky's arm fell limp at his side. They pulled apart and looked down at their hands. Steve's right hand was slightly bruised and it looked like one of the fingers had been broken in one of their tumbles. Bucky flicked his wrist experimentally and wiggled the fingers. He was in charge again, apparently their confession had relinquished the young scientist's control over his arm.

"So…" Bucky turned back to Steve who was looking at him with bright blue eyes, the colour of the summer sky. "Now that we're free. Did you still want to watch?" He teased, hoping Steve hadn't changed his mind in all the commotion. Steve smirked and shook his head. Bucky tried not to feel too disappointed, after all Steve loved him and that was more than enough.

"Nah, I was hoping to do a lot more than watch." Steve winked at him and Bucky grinned back before pulling Steve into a passionate kiss as they stumbled towards the bed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **I'm on tumblr avengersbarnes. I just remade for personal reasons so make sure to refollow my new one if you want to come join me in Stucky and MCU hell.**


End file.
